Out of Character
by Lazybug
Summary: What would the G-boys and Gals be like if they were real people who play on the show? Please R
1. Out of Charater

Out of Character  
Written by: Lazybug  
  
Author's note: To really understand the story you have to picture the g-boys and girls as real people that are just actors that play on the TV series Gundam Wing except that they all have the same names. Hope this isn't totally confusing?   
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam wing or it's charaters.  
  
Warning: This fanfic contains Adult langage, Mild violence, Drug use, absurd displays of drunken stupidity, and some Mild sexual situations. Basically I wouldn't recodmend anyone under the age of 14 to read it even though your probably are going to read it anyway cause I said that. Well Enjoy!  
  
  
The Party  
  
Quatre walked into the living room and gazed with annoyance at the braided hair boy who sat on the couch and stared at the TV unaware that someone was watching him.   
Quatre shook his head and sighed. He lit a cigarette and smiled as he inhaled the nicotine induced smoke.   
'Ah, nothing like a good smoke in the morning.' He thought happily.  
"Quatre, are you smoking in the house again?" He heard Heero yell from the kitchen.  
Quatre ignored him and continued to smoke.  
"Quatre, what did I tell you about smoking in here." Heero told him as he walked into the room. Quatre noted that Heero wore a pink ruffled apron over his green muscle shirt and his black spandex shorts.   
Quatre shrugged "I'm sorry I don't remember? What was it that you told me?" He said sarcastically.  
Heero sighed patiently and looked at his roommate. "I told you not to smoke in the house. Relena doesn't like it."   
Quatre rolled his eyes "Relena doesn't like it" he said mimicking Heero. "Who Cares anyway what that stuck up bitch thinks."  
"Well you know how she gets when she gets mad. We don't want to piss her off that's all."  
"That's for sure, but this is my house so if I want to smoke in it, I will. If she dosen't like it she doesn't have to come over." Quatre smirked and took in another smoke.  
"Hey, do you two mind. I'm trying to watch the tube." Duo told them not looking up from the TV.  
The two looked over at the boy who was sitting on the couch.   
"She only comes over because she likes Duo." Heero said lowering his voice.  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know why she even bothers."  
"Poor guy." Heero added sadly as he and Quatre walked into the next room over so that Duo wouldn't have to here them talking. "Ever since, Hilde left him for the camera guy he's been sitting here for weeks and watching the Gundam wing episodes over and over again. He only stops to change the tape once in a while. He won't even let anyone go near the tv."  
"What do you mean?"  
Heero shook his head. "We'll he totally flipped out on me the other day cause I changed the channel to Dawson's Creek. (AN: Don't own that show either.)  
Quatre looked at Heero curiously. "Dude, you watch that show?"  
Heero blushed prefusely realizing what he had just reviled. "I like the theme song." He told his friend sratching his head nervously. "Besides that Joey chick is really hot."  
"She is pretty hot." Quatre agreed putting the cig to his lips once again.  
"Man I really wish you would put that thing out." Heero told him. "Besides their bad for you." Heero expected Quatre to just roll his eyes like he always did when Heero scolded him but instead a wide mischievous grin crossed the blond's face.   
"What?" Heero asked Quatre knowing he was up to something.  
"I know what you need!" Quatre told him pushing the cigarette towards Heero.   
"Come on man, you know I'm trying to quit! Why do you have to make this harder for me?" Heero told him pushing the cigarette away from himself.  
"Oh, come on you know you want it." Quatre teased Heero and contiued to push the cigarette towards his roomate.   
"I..." Heero looked at the cig longingly. "No... I... shouldn't." he told Quatre again pushing the cig away from himself.  
"Well...It's your loss." Quatre told him and continued to finish his cigarette.  
"Hey, where's Wufei and Trowa?" Heero asked changing the subject. "Don't they know the party is supposed to start in less then an hour?  
"Wufei went out to pick up some chicks and Trowa's upstairs making out with Catherine."  
"Do those two ever quit?" Heero said frowning.  
"Only to eat and sleep?"   
Heero shook his head "Kind of ironic don't you think. Aren't they supposed to be brother and sister on the show."  
"Technically, no they didn't say on the show whether or not they where actually brother and sister. It was only in the manga did they indicate it." Quatre pointed out.   
"Oh." Heero answered. "Sorry, I've never read the Manga."  
"That's cause your too busy watching Dawson's Creek."  
"Shut up." Heero said defincively.  
Quatre just laughed. "So who's coming to our little reunion gathering.  
"Everyone from the show as far as I know."  
"You mean you invited Relena."  
"Well I didn't intend to but she was over at Dorthey's house when I called and she kind of invited herself.  
"Great. This shall be fun." Quatre said sarcasticly.   
"Just be nice and try to get along with her."  
"As long as she doesn't start anything with me I won't say a word to her." Quatre told him. "Hey do you smell something burning?" He asked Heero.  
"OH NO! My chicken casserole is burning!" Heero quickly ran back towards the direction of the kitchen.  
Quatre laughed 'guess we'll be eating take out again tonight.' He thought happily to himself.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen,  
  
"I failed. My casserole is ruined. Heero whined as he looked down at the burnt dinner. "I try so hard to make a decent meal and it never turns out the way it's supposed to."  
Suddenly, he heard doorbell rang.  
'Damn the guests are already arriving.' He thought.  
He looked at the phone and knew instantly what he had to do. Quatre kept the number on speed dial so after hitting the right buttons he waited patiently for someone to pick up."  
"Hello, Trey Yen." he heard a male voice on the other end of the line.  
"Yes I'd like to make an order, and I need it to be delivered in ten minutes.  
"What's the name?" The man asked.  
"Heero Yuy."   
"The Heero Yuy. Like, the guy from that TV show." The man sounded surprised but Heero wasn't. He was used to this. Many people from the area were big fans of Gundam Wing so he was used to people recognizing his name.  
"Yeah, It's me."  
"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. Hold on a sec." He heard the guy move the phone away but could still hear him talking. "Hey guys listen up guess who is on the phone? Heero Yuy." The man paused then said "Yeah, the guy from that show Gundam Wing." Heero heard the man pause again. Then said "Okay, let me ask."  
"Hey, Heero do you mind saying that thing you always say on the show."   
"Fine." Heero said rolling his eyes.  
"Hold on let me put on the speakerphone. Okay, Now."  
"Mission Accomplished." He said in a serious tone.   
He heard cheers in the background on the other line.  
"Dude, thanks a lot. Anyway, What can I get you today?" The man asked.  
"I'll take the special give me enough to feed at least 14 people and if it's possible I need it here in ten minutes. Oh and I need it to be delivered through the back of the house. There's a door that opens into the kitchen.  
"You got it, dude. Thanks for calling."  
"You're welcome." he said politely before hanging up.  
  
The Guests  
  
  
  
Quatre heard the doorbell ring. 'That must be them' he thought to himself. He casually walked to the window and look out at the street. The black car was still there in the same spot as it always was.   
"Damn Papparazzi. I wish those idiot reporters would just leave us alone.' He thought.  
"Coming." Quatre said putting out the rest of his cig and putting on his best fake smile that he used many times on the show.  
He opened the door and smiled sweetly at the two girls that stood before him. "Relena, Dorothy, I'm so glad that you both could make it to dinner tonight." Knowing they had to play along they smiled back at him just as nicely.  
"Thank you so much for inviting us." Relena told him giving him a hug.   
"Yes, we are really looking forward to this wonderful feast tonight." Dorothy told him also giving him a hug.   
Quatre led the two inside and closed the door behind him.   
Suddenly, Relena grabbed Quatre by the shirt and slammed him against the door.  
"WHERE'S DUO?" She yelled in his ear. Quatre flinched but refused to show any fear.  
"In the living room where else would he be." Quatre said sarcastically.  
Relena shoved him against the door once more before finally letting him go and headed towards the living room.   
Quatre muttered a curse under his breath and stared angrily after her.   
"You okay?" Dorothy asked with concern.   
"Yeah. That little witch doesn't scare me!" He said boldly "I don't know why she bothers with Duo. He just sits there and ignores her."  
"He's still hung up on Hilde, huh." Dorothy said.   
"Yeah. Want anything to drink!  
"I'll take a beer." Dorthey said.  
"Since when did you start drinking?"  
"Since Relena starting hanging out at my house 24-7. I swear the girl is pathic.  
Quatre smiled "Come on. I got something you might like." He told her indicating that she was to follow him.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the living room,  
  
Relena walked into the room and stared at Duo dreamily.  
"Oh there you are sweetie. I've been looking all over for you." Relena said in her best fake nice voice.  
No answer.   
Relena shrugged and sat next to him on the couch.   
"So what have you been up to lately."  
Still no answer.  
"I know your probably wondering what's been up with me lately. If you haven't already heard I got a modeling gig for some famous French designer. I also got an interview for a new anime series." she bragged on and on.  
  
  
Meanwhile outside the front door step,  
  
"And this my fine ladies is my very own palace of luv!" Wufei said as he stretched his arms around the two blonde-haired girls he was with. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes and a white fur coat over a black shirt and black slacks. Two rather large 14-caret gold rings appeared on each hand along with a matching gold ring that hung from his right ear.  
  
"Wow, Wuffie it's soooo big." One blond squealed.  
"The bigger the better I say." Wufei told her.  
"Wuffie shouldn't your Butler have answered the door for you." The other blond said tracing a finger along his chest.  
Wufei smiled with pleasure. 'Oh, yeah this is the life.' he told himself.  
"It's his day off." He told the girls. It wasn't exactly a lie nor was it any closer to the truth. Wufei knew the butler had quit two a weeks ago, for reasons he still to this day can't be sure of, but he wasn't about to tell the girls that. Besides it would ruin the image he had made for himself.  
Wufei let go of one of the girls opened the door. "This way ladies!" Wufei said guiding the girls into the house.  
The two girls looked around amazed at the sight before them.  
"It's even better from the inside." One of them said.  
"Yeah, and prettier too." The other one said.  
Wufei smiled 'Oh yeah, I'm getting some tonight." He thought to himself happily.  
"Wufei, you didn't tell me you were bringing company over tonight." Heero said putting his hands over his hips.   
"Sorry, but how was I to know I would bring home two beautiful goddesses!" Wufei told him. "If your nice I'll might let you borrow one of them."   
The girls giggled and looked Heero up and down.  
"He's cute." One girl said.  
"Almost, as cute as Wuffie" The other girl said.  
Heero blushed and saw Wufei wink at him.  
"Heero, meet Vicky and Veronica." Then he added with much enthusiasm "They're twins!" Wufei squealed. "So when is dinner going to be ready I'm starved.  
"Dinner will be ready in about..." Heero paused to look at his watch "seven minutes so I'm going to go set the table." Heero told them and walked towards the dining room.  
"We'll be waiting, won't we girls." Wufei said once again pulling the girls closer to him.  
The girls just giggled and both gave Wufei a peck on his cheek.   
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"Wufei can you please get that. I'm kind of busy." Heero yelled from the dining room.  
"Fine" Wufei grumbled than smiled at the two blonds. "Excuse me, Ladies."   
They just shook their heads and smiled.  
Wufei opened the door and suddenly moved backward in fear of the site before him.  
Sally Po stared back at him a misvchious smile crossed her face. "Hello ...Darling."  
"Sa... Sa... Sally. What are you doing here?" Wufei asked still backing away from the door.  
Sally pushed her into the house slaming the door behind her and followed Wufei as he tried to back away from her."Didn't Heero tell you. I was invited of course."  
"Um Heero... Can you come in here a minete?" Wufei said as he backed into a wall.  
  
Heero on the other hand was now in the kitchen paying the delivery boy from Trey Yun.  
"I'm a little busy right now. What ever it is it can wait." He yelled back to him. He tipped the delivery boy.   
  
"Help! She's going to kill me." Wufei cried out helplessly as Sally stratled his hands against the wall.  
"Don't be silly... Darling!" Sally said holding his wrists tighter. "I would never want to hurt you."  
"Hey, Wufei who's the bimbo!" Vicky said.  
Sally turned around furiously and let go of Wufei. "Who are you calling bimbo, You tramp!"  
"Hey, don't call my sister a tramp, You hussy!" Veroica said daringly.  
"That's it nobody calls me names gets away with it" Sally said bringing up her fists.  
"Bring it on, bitch." Vicky told her grabing Sally's hair and pushing her to the ground.  
Sally pulled at some of Vicky's hair and ripped it from her head.  
"Ouch, that hurt." Vicky said.  
"Now your going to get it." Verionica screached angily. "Nobody hurts my sister." She kicked Sally and Sally pulled her into the fight .  
Wufei watched the catfight with pleasure secretly wishing he had a video camra so he could relive this moment whenever he wanted.   
Suddenly Heero came in and noticed the startling secne before him.  
"What the Hell is going on here." He said not taking his eyes off the catfight.  
"Three of them at one time... Can you imagine it, Heero." Wufei said dreamly   
."My god they're like animals going at it." Heero said not taking his eyes off them.  
"Shh... lets just enjoy it while it lasts." Wufei told him.  
Suddenly Quatre and Dorthey walked into the room. They watched silently as the three girls fighting eachother on the floor. They looked at eachother and burst out laughing.  
Heero looked towards them curiously. "What have you two been up, to?" He asked.  
"Nothing... Heero." Quatre said innosently "Right Dorthey? He asked holding back a giggle.  
"Right. Quatre." She said trying hard not to laugh.   
"Ah man. Are you two stoned?" Heero asked. Quatre looked at Dorthey and they both started burst out laughing again.  
"Quatre, I told you no getting stoned until after dinner." Heero scolded him.  
"Yes. Daddy." Quatre said with a giggle.  
Suddenly the door bell rang  
Heero just shook his head and went to answer the door.  
"Hi Une." Heero said as he looked at the brown haired woman in front of him. "I thought Treize was coming with you."  
"That drunk's coming." She said wearily. "He's still trying to park the car." She said walking into the house.  
Heero peered out of the doorway and his eyes fell on the old beat up car riding around on the front lawn.   
"Oh My God. My garden, he's parking on my garden!" Heero cried holding his hands to his head in fustration.  
"Treize, dear they have a driveway, you know." Une said 'God he's an idiot I would dump him if he wasn't so good in bed.' She thought to herself. She started shifting through her purse looking for a cigaratte. 'Damn I forgot I smoked the last one in the car.'   
"Heero, do you have a cigarette?" She asked but no answer came from the boy as he watched Treize back off the lawn onto the street and run stait into the black car that was parked on the other side of the street.   
"Oh dear. That would be the fifth one this month." Une said shaking her head sadly.  
"Oh Man. He just hit the papparzzi." Quatre said coming up behind her after hearing the crash. "That is the coolest!"  
Une gave him a strange look and glanced back to the secne on the street. "I knew I shouldn't have let the idiot drive. He's has at least three beer's already." She muttered as she watched Treize pull up into the driveway. He stopped just short of the closed garage.  
"Are you insane?" One papparaizzzi guy yelled from his open window as he tried to open his now dented door.  
"No he's just a drunk." Une muttered to herself.  
"He shouldn't even have a licence." Another papparazzi guy yelled getting out of the undamaged side of the car.  
"Got revoked a month ago." Une muttered again. 'god I need a cigarette.' She thought.  
She watched the secne fold out in front of her eyes. Both of the paparazzi stared at Treize angrily as he got out of the car. Trieze on the other hand looked as happy as a jay bird a beer in one hand and a... What? 'Oh no. That's not what I think it is? She thought with growing fear.   
Treize suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the papparizzi men.  
"That guy is insane!" One of them yelled.  
"Hurry, lets get out of here!" the other yelled as he ran down the street.  
"Wait for me" The first one said as he crawled through the open window of the car and followed his partner.  
"Ha Ha. That'll teach you to take naked pictures of me and post them on the internet!"  
"Treize... dear put the gun away before somebody gets hurt." Une scolded him.  
"Ah honey your no fun." Treize said but put the gun back in the gun compartment.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Heero had run over to his now ruined garden to assess the damange was totally ablivious to what was happining only a few yards away. "My prize winning lilies. All that hard work and now..." Heero weeped "It's distroyed, a total devistation. Now I'll have to start over again."   
Quatre walked over to the sadden young man. "There, there Heero everything will be okay." Quatre said with unusual tenderness. "Hey, wanna smoke some, pot?" He asked in a strangely excited tone.  
Heero looked at the blond strangely. "How can you think about drugs at a time like this?" He asked.   
Quatre just shrugged   
"Nevermind." Heero groaned and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I better get dinner prepared." He sadly back towards the house.   
He walked passed Sally and the twins. He barely noticed that they had stopped fighting when they heard the crash much to Wufei's dismay. He headed back to the kitchen in silence.  
Wufei would have felt bad for the guy if the hadn't been mad that the catfight had ended. He looked the three ragged looking girls up and down and said. " Okay, you can continue where you left off." He told them rubbing his hands together.   
The three girls stared back at him angrily.   
Then Sally smiled michiveiously. "Let's get him girls."   
"Ahhhhh!" Wufei screamed as he ran away from the three angry girls. " Somebody help me." The girls followed him as he ran though the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Upstairs in Trowa's Room,  
  
Cathrine and Trowa were on the bed making out oblivious to what was going on thoughout the rest of the house.   
Suddenly, Cathrine broke the kiss.  
"What's wrong, baby? Why you stop?" Trowa asked.  
"Trowa, I think It's time we take the next step in our relationship." She told him softly.  
"Alright!" He said excitedly. "I've been waiting for you to say that." He told her as he began to unzip his pants.  
"No not that you, pervert." She said crossing her arms in front of her.   
"What do you mean, Cathy?" Trowa said zipping up his pants.  
"I mean we need to express our feelings for eachother." She told him. "I Love You, Trowa."  
"Oh." Trowa said.  
"Is all you have to say is 'Oh'. I just told you I love you and that's how you express your feelings for me." Cathrine said angrily.  
"I... I mean that 'Oh' in a good way, baby."  
"Why you insencitive jerk." Cathrine said as she hit him had with a pillow. "I hate you, Trowa Barton." She said as she walked towards the door.  
"Cathy, don't leave... Trowa started but she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "Damn. said as he slammed his fist into the bed.  
  
Meanwhile at the front doorstep.  
  
Zechs rang the doorbell for the third time. Than he looked back at Noin who was holding a small child on her right hip. "I don't think anyone's here can we go home now?"  
"Noncience, there's cars in the driveway. They maybe in the back that's all." Noin told him.  
"I don't see why you dragged me to this stupid thing. I didn't even want to come anyway."  
"Can't you do this one thing for me, please." Noin told him.  
"Mommy, Mommy? Can we go play?" Noin looked down at her other four children and sighed tiredly. "Yes Danny, but watch your brother and sisters and make sure they stay out of the street.  
"Okay Mommy." Little Danny said. "Come on lets play tag." He told his younger siblings.  
"I don't know see why you bother telling them to stay out of the street they're just going to do it anyway." Zechs told her.  
"Well at least I try to be a parent, which is more than what I can say for you."  
"Hey, I help out too."  
"Oh please, all you do is sit on your ass in front of the tv drinking beer or play cards with your drinking buddies. Now tell me Zechs if that's what you call helping out than what the hell have I been doing all these years!" Noin yelled.   
Suddenly the young child she held started to cry. "Now look what you'd done." Noin said as she rubbed the child's back comfortingly.  
  
Heero walked to the door minis the pink ruffled apron and opened it. He smiled poliely at a very annoyed looking Zechs and a very angry looking Noin. He noticed that she was holding a crying child on her.   
"Took you long enough to anwser the damn door." Zechs told him pushing his way through the door.  
"I'm sorry I was in the kitchen." Heero told them.  
"Told you, Zechs. Don't worry, about him Heero.He's just in a bad mood." Noin said as she walked into the house.   
"I'm glad you both could make it." Heero told her. "And I see you brought the children. He said looking behind her at the children who where playing on his front lawn. "How nice. Are they going to be okay out there."  
"Oh they'll be fine." She said following his gaze. "Damn it, Jonny, Casey get your asses out of the street right this instant! You here me!" She yelled at them.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room,  
  
Zechs stormed into the room. He looked at Quatre who was standing by Treize at the punch table. "Where's the beer." He yelled.  
Quatre pointed to the door that lead into the kitchen.   
Zechs grunted and stomped his way into the kichen.  
"Gez what's, his problem?" Quatre asked.  
"Lover's quarell." Trezie observed taking out a small silver cantien. "Hey cover me man."  
Quatre looked though out the room. Dorthey and Une were talking to eack other and payed no attention to the two men standing by the punch table.  
"Okay, your clear." He told Treize. He watched the slightly older man pour some clear liquer into the punch.  
Une looked up to see what the two where up to. "God they act like such children." She muttered shaking her head and smoked the cigeratte Quatre had given her longingly.  
Dorthey just giggled and downed the glass of wine that Une had poured for her.  
"Ya know. tis is rely good. Can I hab some more." Dorthey asked her.  
"You know, Dorthey I think you've had enough!" Une said looking at her strangely.   
  
Meanwhile back in the living room,  
  
Duo was still staring mindlessly at the tv.  
Relena suddenly moved so close to him she was pratically in Duo's lap.  
Duo moved to the end of the couch not taking his eyes off the tv.  
She moved closer to him not taking the hint.  
Duo groned and rolled his eyes.   
"Can't I get any peace around here." Duo yelled standing up suddenly looking at Relena angrily "Can't you people just leave me alone in my misery. Is that too much to ask?"  
"Oh, Duo. Your so sexy when your angry." She groaned staring longingly at him.  
"That's it. I'm going upstairs." He walked up to the VCR and took out his gundam wing video. He made it all the way to the parlor when suddenly Relena grabbed him by the arm and clung to him as if she were a leech.  
"Don't go, Duo" Relena said squeezing his arm tightly.  
"Get off of me, you phsyco?" Duo yelled trying to release himself from her strong grip.  
"But, I love you, Duo." Relena said as she held his arm tighter.  
Suddenly he looked up to see Hilde standing in front of him a shocked expression apon her face.   
"Hilde?" Duo smiled as her looked back at her. Then his face fell as he saw the camrea coming up behind her.  
"Well I glad you found a replacement for me so quickly. And to think I was worried about you for nothing." She said folding her arms in front of herself.  
"Hilde it's not what you think." Duo told her. I'm not with Relena."  
"Well it sure looks like your with her. I know you could of done better, Duo."  
"Excuse me! I'm standing right here." Relena said defincively letting go of Duo.  
"I know." Hilde challanged.   
"Bitch." Relena told her.  
"Whore."  
"Slut."  
"Your mother!"  
"That's it nobody talks trash about my mother unless it's me." Relena slapped Hilde on the cheek.  
Hilde stared hard at Relena and Relena stared hard back at Hilde.  
Suddenly Hilde ran towards Relena and pushed her down by her waist. The two rolled around on the ground punching and pretty much beating the hell out of each other.  
Duo and the Camrea guy exchanged glances.   
"You know what this reminds me of?" Duo said.  
"The Jerry Springer Show?" The camera guy said.  
"Exaclly."  
"You know I did some of the camera work for that show."  
"No Kidding. Want a beer or something?" Duo asked him.  
"Sure."  
The two men walked away from the still fighting girls and headed towards the kitchen.  
Suddenly Heero walked into the room and see's the two girls fighting on the floor. Noin soon entered the room behind him.  
"Oh man." He groaned "Not again."   
"You mean this has happened before." Noin said as she stared at the speactical before her.  
Suddenly, Wufei ran in to the room and stopped just short of the fighting women.  
"Oh My god this is too good to be true. Twice in one day. I've died and gone to heaven."  
"Well your not dead, yet. Sally said coming up behind him.   
"Ahhhh. Wufei screamed and ran away from Sally.   
"You can run Darling, but you can't hide." Sally said as she chased after him. The twins also in hot presuit behind her.  
Meanwhile, Heero was trying unsecessfully to get a very strong Relena off of a very pissed off Hilde.  
"Come on break it up you two. No more fighting until after dinner!" Heero cried out as he struggled with Relena.   
  
Dinner Time  
  
  
Heero sat down at the end of the table and waited for everyone to be seated. He looked around the table where the guests were seating themselves in silence. For once the house was quiet except for a few giggles coming from Dorthey and Quatre.   
Heero gazed at the now disgrunteled looking Relena who he had finally managed to drag off the smaller girl. She glared hard at Hilde who sat at the table across from her. Hilde on the other hand just gave her a challanging smile and Heero knew she was up to something but tried to ignore it and enjoy his meal.   
Duo on the other hand moved his gaze back and forth from Relena who was seated next to him and Hilde, fearfully waiting for one of them to blow up at the other. But still the two remained meek.   
The camrea guy looked slightly uncomfortable from his postion in between Hilde and a very seemingly upset Cathrine.  
Cathrine and Trowa both sat silently on opposite sides of the table, both refusing to look at eachother.  
A very stubbon Zechs and a very annoyed looking Noin were also refusing to speak eachother. They took a quick glance at eachother, grunted and went back to eating their meals.  
Their kids were eatting at a smaller table in the parlor that was opened up to the dinning room. Well more like having a small food fight in the living room. The smallest child who was old enough to feed herself sat in her high chair and watched her older sibling through food across the room.  
'Great.' Heero thought with annoyance 'I just had that room redecorated.'  
The twins and Sally seemed to come to an understanding of somekind and where sitting next to eachother as if they had all been friends for years.   
'That's good.' Heero thought to himself. 'At least that fire is out.' Then Heero noticed someone was missing.  
"Sally?" He asked gazing at the very satified looking girl. "Um... Where's Wufei?" He said.  
Sally smiled sweetly at Heero. "He's just a little tied up at the moment." She told him innocently.  
  
Meanwhile in the locked upstairs bathroom,  
  
"Mum...mody...melp...me..." Wufei tried to scream through the thick silver duct tape that the girls had placed over his mouth.  
He struggled with his bonds that held him to the closed toilet seat.  
'Oh god I'm gonna piss on myself.' He hopelessly  
  
Back at the dinner table.  
  
Heero looked at Sally wearily then went back to his meal.   
Suddenly, Treize stood up from his chair and waved his glass around drunkenly. "I'd ike to suppose a tust!" He announced breaking the silence.  
"Treize? What are you doing?" Une asked curiously  
"Toooo Wve!" Treize contiuned ignoring her.  
"I think you mean, 'To Love', dear." Une told him embarressed at the display her drunk lover was making. 'Please, sit down your making a mockery of yourself.' She thought.  
"Well, Trowa wouldn't know love if it hit him on the ass!" Cathrine yelled standing up from her seat.  
"That's not, true." Trowa said defincively, also standing up.  
"Well I know my Duo, loves me!" Relena said still glaring at Hilde.  
"I am not, 'Your Duo'!" Duo said looking at Relena. Than looking at Hilde. "I am not her, Duo."  
"God your so pathic, Relena. I don't why you insist on sleeping with guys that don't want you."  
"Hey!" Duo said getting up from his seat. "I did not sleep with her!"  
"You didn't?" Hilde asked hopefully.  
"No, I was too broken up, because you dumped me. I couldn't bare the thought of sleeping with someone else so soon. I love you, Hilde!" Duo said.  
"You do. Why didn't you tell me." Hilde asked him.  
" Because, I didn't realize it until I had lost you."  
"Oh Duo, I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt the same way. I love you too, Duo." She announced as she gazed lovingly at him from across the table. The camera guy just sat in his seat not having anything to say.  
"Well isn't that just fucking , peachy." Relena said crossing her arms in front of her. Everyone gave her a odd look. Then Quatre suddenly burst out laughing.  
Relena looked at him furiiously. "Shut up, butthole!"  
"Oh, I'm real scared now!" Quatre told her daringly.  
"Don't sass, me! Geek."  
"I know you are, but what am I." Quatre continued to antagonize the already irritated girl.  
  
Meanwhile Zech and Noin were having there own argument at the other end of the table.  
"Did you see what your kid just did." Zechs said watching the kids throw their food at eachother.  
"Why are they only my children when they get into trouble. Can't you take resposabilty for them once in a while, Zechs."  
Zechs looked at her and grunted  
  
Heero watched impaciently at his once quiet, now disturbed guests. When he noticed Cathrine and Trowa start to get into it with each other he knew that was all he could take. He stood up from his seat so suddenly that his chair fell backwards to the floor.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled so hard the crystal chandelier that was attached to the ceiling shook.  
Once again the room was silent All the guests that had stood up suddenly seated themselves back in their chairs. Even the kids were quiet and had stopped throwing their food and stared frightenly at Heero.  
"Thank you." Heero said in a unusual calmness considering the circumstances. "I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you all for coming to this fine dinner party that I have prepared. And thank you all soooo much for ruining it." Heero added in a little louder tone.   
Everyone watched as he suddenly walked out the room and stormed off towards the living room.   
The drunken Treize suddenly drifted off to sleep onto Une's not so inviting shoulder. She shrugged him off and his head fell into his plate of food.   
Dorthey was having problems of her own. With both the pot and the overcompensation of alcohol she had drunk through out the day, she began to feel somewhat nausous. She suddenly covered her mouth with one hand, got up from her chair, and headed towards the downstairs bathroom.  
About the same time Wufei, who had somehow managed to break his bonds and finally do his thing, was just unlocked the door when Dorthey came rushing in. Dorthey kneeled down at the jon and began pukeing her guts out not realizing that Wufei was still in the room.  
"Um... Are you okay?" Wufei asked her when she was finished.   
Dorthey leaned her body up against the wall. "Huh." she asked trying to keep still so the room would stop spinning.   
"Here." Wufei said handing her some toilet paper so she could wipe her mouth off.  
"Thanks." she told him tiredly. She stuggled to get up off the floor using the toilet for support. Wufei went over to her and helped her stand up.   
"Maybe you should go lie down or something." He told her.  
"I'm fine." She told him then she suddenly grabbed her head and collasped in his arms.  
"Come on." He said picking up her semiconcious form. "You can sleep in my room."   
Wufei carried her upstairs to his room and placed her gently on the bed. He was about to leave when he heard her call him.   
"Wufei?" Dorthey asked tiredly.  
"Yes Dorthey?" He was sort of suprise that she had recodnized him even through her drunken state of mind.  
"Please, don't go. Stay with me untill I fall asleep."  
"Okay Dorthey." He said walking back into the room.  
  
The Calm after the Storm  
  
  
Heero sat motionless on the couch, covering his face with his hands.  
"Do you want some, punch?"  
Heero looked up to see both Vicky and Verinoca gazing back at him. Vicky handed him a cup of punch which he accepted gratefully.  
"Thank you." He told her. "I'm sorry the party was so lame." He said as he looked down at his feet.  
"But, we had fun. Right, Veronica." Vicky said sitting down next to him on the couch.  
"I had a blast." Her sister said taking a seat next to Heero.  
"Your just saying that cause you wanna make me feel better." Heero said taking a sip of the punch.  
"No were just saying that cause we want to get into your pants." Veronica told him. Vicky nodded mindlessly.  
Heero spit out some of his punch when he realized they were serious.  
  
Back in the dinning room,  
  
All the guests had scattered around after dinner. Hilde and Duo had gone off someplace to talk.   
Noin went to tend to her children while, Zechs was in the kitchen drinking beer with Trowa and the camera guy.   
Une had layed the unconcious Treize on the dinning room floor and went to have a smoke in the backyard.   
Cathrine and Sally went out front to talk. Mainly about Trowa cause that all Cathrine could talk about much to Sally's dismay.  
Quatre was standing by the punch table on his third cup of spiked punch when Relena walked in.  
"Have you seen, Duo?" She asked him hastily.  
"I dunno." Quatre shrugged.  
"Well your no help!" She told him helping herself to some punch.  
After a "Relena. Why do we fight so much." Quatre suprisingly asked her.  
"I dunno. Maybe it's cause were so different, I guess." Relena sighed taking a sip of punch. She made a funny face and spit it out. "Yuck, What's in this stuff anyway."  
"Volka, I think." Quatre told her. "You know after a few cups you won't even notice the difference."  
She looked at Quatre oddly but took another sip of punch and tried to ignore the sour aftertaste.  
  
In the kitchen,   
  
"Man love stinks!" Zechs said taking a sip of beer.  
"What do women want anyway?" Trowa said setting down his beer on the counter.  
"They want to feel protected in the arms of their lover. They want to be loved in a way that no man has ever loved them before. When they fall in love they want to be reasured that their partner loves them back. Some women can be hard as steel on the outside but fragile as glass on the inside. When that glass has shattered they fall apart and it is sometimes hard to put back the peices. Then they maybe lost forever." The camera guy said gazing down at his half drunken beer. He looked up to see the other men staring blankly at him.  
"Ah man, that was so deep!" Zechs said seeming moved.  
"I know. It like totally went to my soul." Trowa said wiping a tear from his eye.  
"I gotta go talk to Noin." Zechs said throwing the rest of his beer in the trash and walked out the kitchen.  
"I gotta go talk to Cathy." Trowa said as he followed Zechs out the door.  
The camera guy just sat there wondering if wether or not he's had too much to drink or if he really is a poet deep down inside.  
He looked out the window to see a lonely young women standing their smoking a cigarette. He decided to join her in her loneliness.  
  
Une was standing outside enjoying the peace and quiet. The sky had darkened due to the late hour of the evening. She put the cigarette out and vowed to never smoke again. 'Well at least not for another hour or so.' She thought.  
She heard the back door open then close again. She figured it was Trieze wanting her to take him home, but instead it was someone she'd never expected.  
"Hi." The camera guy said as he stopped along side her.  
"Hi, yourself." She said passively. "So what are doing out here?" She asked not looking at him.  
"I just saw a beautiful but sad looking women, and thought...  
"That I would make a nice lay is that it." Une interruppted.  
"That you could use some company." He said innocently.  
"Oh." She said "I'm sorry, I guess, I missjuged your intentions." She looked up at him.  
"Don't worry about it." He told her unoffended. "Wanna go for a walk or something and talk."  
She thought a little guilty about leaving Treize but all that changed when she looked at the young man's handsome face looking back at her. "Sure." She told him "I'd like that."  
  
Zechs and Trowa found Noin and Cathrine outside talking to Sally. The kids were running around the yard.   
"Noin can I talk to you for a minete." Zechs asked as he took her hand and rubbed it lovingly.  
"Um... I guess." She said shocked that her husband was making such a loving gesture. "Sally, Cathrine can you watch the kids for a few minents."   
"Sure." They both said at the sametime. Then Zechs and Noin went inside.  
"Actually, I need to talk you too, Cathrine. If that's alright." Trowa asked.  
"Um..." Cathrine said looking at Sally.  
"Go ahead!" Sally told them. "I can watch them."  
Trowa led Cathrine into the house and closed the door behind them.  
  
Heero looked at Vicky than at Veronica and smiled. "Just one question before we do this."  
"Yes?" They both asked at the same time.   
"Was it the muscle shirt that first attracted me to you or was it the tight spandex shorts? He asked putting his arms around both of the girls.  
The girls looked at the one another and smiled. "Spandex." The girls said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I kind of thought that was it." Heero said. "This way girls." He led the girls towards the stairs.  
He slowed his pace a little as he walked by the dinning room and noticed Quatre and Relena laughing together as if they had been friends for years. This was somthing he had never expected to witness. He still walked on the twins not far behind.   
When they reached the top of the stairs he noticed Trowa and Cathrine making out outside Trowa's room. 'I see they made up.' He thought grinning to himself. Not wanting to disturb them he walked past quietly and opened the door to his room. "Ladies first." He said letting the twins into his room before entering himself.  
  
The Morning After  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly and put a hand to his aching head. When the room stopped spinning he realized that he was in his bedroom.  
"God, I got totally wasted." He sat up, streched his arms wide. He suddenly noticed that somthing wasn't quite. He was completely naked and than he looked down at the blond girl that was laying next to him.  
He watched to shocked to speak as the girls eyes fluttered and and than opened. She looked at him and sat up suddenly. "Oh My God." She said sitting up and covered up her naked form. "Quatre?"  
"Re-lena?" He managing to speak.  
"What the hell happened last night!" Relena asked.  
"All I remember is drinking the punch." Quatre said.  
"Do you think we did what I think we did." Relena said getting up from the bed and covered herself with the comforter.  
"Well were both naked so I assume so." He told her grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed and putting them on under the sheets that covered him.  
"Oh my god." she said   
"Um, you said that already." The now covered Quatre said as he got out of the bed.  
"I can't believe I did this! I mean me and you!" Relena cried out .  
"Hey, now!" Quatre said defincively "I wasn't that bad was I?"  
"Actually, I do recall you being pretty good, but that's not the point!" She said gathering up her clothes that were scattered around the room. She stopped in front of him and said "Were supposed to hate eachother. This is all wrong."  
"I know. This isn't going to work." Quatre agreed putting on his t-shirt. "Were totally wrong for eachother."  
"Right, and we should pretend that this never happened, agreed?" Relena asked gazing at him.   
"Agreed!" Quatre told her gazing back at her.  
After a long uncomformable silence Quatre spoke up. "Can we have sex again and pretend that never happened?"  
"You know, I'm actually fine with that!" She said dropping the clothes she had gathered to the floor. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
Duo woke up and rolled over from his side on the bed and wrapped his arm around the woman lying next to him. Hilde snuggled into his chest and smiled at him.   
"I'm glad, you told me you loved me, Duo." Hilde told him.  
"Me too." Duo said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hey, Hilde?" Duo asked looking down at her  
"Yeah, Duo?" She said.  
"Wanna go downstairs and watch Endless Waltz?  
"What?" She said giving him a peculiar look.  
  
  
Heero pulled the covers from over his head and smiled with pleasure. The two girls snuggled against both sides of him. He wrapped an arm around each of the girls.  
"Ah, yeah this is the life." He said happily. "There's only one thing missing."  
The girls looked at curiously.  
Heero grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. He was glad he had managed to tape his favorite show.  
"Oh my gosh. It's Dawson's Creek!" Vicky squealed  
"This is our favorite show." Veronica told him not taking her eyes off the tube.  
"Shh... girls, it's coming on!" Heero said putting a finger to his lips. He listened to the theme song.  
  
Open up your morning light and say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive and see the peace in every eye...  
I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over I wanna to know by now what will it be.  
I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over will it be yes our will it be sorry...  
  
(An: Sorry, I just had to do it.)  
  
Wufei woke up to the loud music coming from somewhere in the house. He looked down at the sleeping girl who was using his chest as a pillow. They both lay on top of the bed both fully clothed.  
'I must have fallen asleep.' He thought as he remembered bringing Dorthey up to his room and layed down with her until she fell asleep.  
Dorthey stirred awake an gazed up at Wufei.   
"Feeling better." He asked her.  
"I would if the room would stop spinning." She said putting a hand to her head.   
"You stayed with me all night didn't you? That was nice of you." She stated as she slowly eased off of him so that he could get up.  
"Just don't go around tell people about this. It might ruin my rep, okay. Wufei said getting off the bed. "You can sleep in here as long as you want." He said as he walked to the door.   
"Wufei?" Dorthey asked.  
"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.  
"Thank you." Dorthey said as layed her head down on one of the pillows.   
"Get some sleep, okay." He gave her a small smile, before he walked out the door and closed it gently behind him.   
  
As Wufei walked down the hall to go downstairs he noted that the music was coming from Heero's room. He wondered what the hell Heero could be doing up at this hour.   
He gave a little knock at his door but he heard no answer. He opened the door slightly and closed it suddenly. He was shocked and apalled by what he had just witnessed. He could vivedly picture Heero laying on the bed, cigarette in mouth, and the twins were snuggled up next to him. 'My twins.' he thought to himself. He could swear to himself that those were his sunglasses Heero was wearing over his eyes.  
He continued down the hall trying to shake the horrifying image from his mind. He noticed Trowa and Cathrine coming out of Trowa's room. Trowa was in his boxers and Cathrine was wearing nothing except for one of Trowa's long sleeve t-shirt. They began making out in the hall oblivious to anyone around them.  
'Damn, did everyone get play, but me last night?' He wondered to himself. 'Life is so unfair.' He trugged down the stairs in dispair.  
  
Zechs and Noin had spent the night in the guest room of the house. Zechs hugged Noin and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She instantly woke up and looked into his light blue eyes.  
"I love you, Zechs." Noin told him pulling up the covers around herself.  
"I love you, too Noin.." Zechs wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the fourhead.  
"Let's not ever fight, again." Noin said nugging herself against him lovingly.  
"Okay, Noin." He said.  
"Um... Zechs? There's kind of something I've been meaning to tell you." Noin said nervously.  
"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. You know that." Zechs told her.  
"Well, okay." She paused thinking of the best way to break the news. She figured it would be best to tell him out right and be ready to cover her ears when he starts screaming his head off.  
"Zechs, I'm pregant." She said waiting for him to react, but the reaction time had come slower than she had imagined.  
"That's nice, sweety." Zechs said then after a few seconds the realization came to him. "YOUR WHAT!. How did this, I mean when did this, I mean how long ago... " Zechs suddenly paused looking at Noin. His eyes grew suddenly wide. "Um... Noin where are the kids?"  
"Oh their fine. I left them with, Sally." She told him  
  
Wufei walked into the living room and noted Sally sleeping on the couch, mouth wide open drool hung from one side. He desided waking her not being ready for another run around like the day before.  
He walked into the dinning room and choked back a laugh. He noticed that some kids had gotten into Sally's purse. Makeup and various other idems were scattered around the room. The kids who he had assumed to be Zech's and Noin's were huddled around the large hulking form of the still unconcious Treize. Treize or what he thought to be was Treize was begining to look like a drag queen gone wrong. The kids contiued to plaster his face with lipstick and eye makeup. Wufei laughed and walked into the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
  
Une and the camera guy stood out on the door step of the house and smiled at one another. They had walked to a bar and talked all night. Une had to admit she accually had a great time with someone other than Treize. This guy was so kind and loving not at all like the drunk and demanding Treize. As she looked into his gentle green eyes she knew that this man was so different from the other guys.   
"Thank you, for a nice night." She told him.  
"Can I call you sometime, next week." The camera guy asked.  
"I think it would be best that I call you. I'm not too sure where I'll be next week"  
"Your leaving him, aren't you?"  
"Yes. I think it's time. I can't be responcible for him anymore."  
"Good for you. You deserve better."  
"I know." She said taking his hand and putting it to her face affectionately.   
He gently pushed her long hair from her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips.   
  
As Wufei was pouring himself some orange juice he looked up as the kitchen door opened. He was somewhat suprised to see who it was but his expression showed otherwise.  
"I thought you where going to sleep?" Wufei asked.   
"I tried, but I couldn't for some reason." Dorthey told him sitting down on one of the stools that was placed on the island in the middle of the floor.  
"Want some O.J.?" He asked her.  
"I'd like that." She told him smiling at him adoringly.  
As Wufei gazed back at the seemingly attractive blond that sat staring back at him his felt his heart flutter slightly. He started to feel weak in the knees. There's just somthing about this girl that was making him feel this way. Was it his imagination or was he really falling for Dorthey Catilonia. Wufei asked himself.  
  
The End  
  
  
AN: Okay before you start throwing pies in my face or flames at my door I just like to say one thing. Uhh... well I don't have any excuse. I just thought it would be interesting to play with the charaters a little bit. Kind of a 'what if' type of fic. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
  
Send comments to: Lazybug20@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Out of character (Updated)

Out of Character  
Written by: Lazybug  
  
Author's note: To really understand the story you have to picture the g-boys and girls as real people that are just actors that play on the TV series Gundam Wing except that they all have the same names. Hope this isn't totally confusing?   
  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam wing or it's charaters.  
  
Warning: This fanfic contains Adult langage, Mild violence, Drug use, absurd displays of drunken stupidity, and some Mild sexual situations. Basically I wouldn't recodemend anyone under the age of 14 to read it even though your probably are going to read it anyway cause I said that. Well Enjoy!  
  
  
The Party  
  
Quatre walked into the living room and gazed with annoyance at the braided hair boy who sat on the couch and stared at the TV unaware that someone was watching him.   
Quatre shook his head and sighed. He lit a cigarette and smiled as he inhaled the nicotine induced smoke.   
'Ah, nothing like a good smoke in the morning.' He thought happily.  
"Quatre, are you smoking in the house again?" He heard Heero yell from the kitchen.  
Quatre ignored him and continued to smoke.  
"Quatre, what did I tell you about smoking in here." Heero told him as he walked into the room. Quatre noted that Heero wore a pink ruffled apron over his green muscle shirt and his black spandex shorts.   
Quatre shrugged "I'm sorry I don't remember? What was it that you told me?" He said sarcastically.  
Heero sighed patiently and looked at his roommate. "I told you not to smoke in the house. Relena doesn't like it."   
Quatre rolled his eyes "Relena doesn't like it" he said mimicking Heero. "Who Cares anyway what that stuck up bitch thinks."  
"Well you know how she gets when she gets mad. We don't want to piss her off you know."  
"That's for sure, but this is my house so if I want to smoke in it, I will. If she dosen't like it she doesn't have to come over." Quatre smirked and took in another smoke.  
"Hey, do you two mind. I'm trying to watch the tube." Duo told them not looking up from the TV.  
The two looked over at the boy who was sitting on the couch.   
"She only comes over because she likes Duo." Heero said lowering his voice.  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't know why she even bothers."  
"Poor guy." Heero added sadly as he and Quatre walked into the next room over so that Duo wouldn't have to hear them talking. "Ever since, Hilde left him for the camera guy he's been sitting here for weeks and watching the Gundam wing episodes over and over again. He only stops to change the tape once in a while. He won't even let anyone go near the tv."  
"What do you mean?"  
Heero shook his head. "We'll he totally flipped out on me the other day cause I changed the channel to Dawson's Creek. (AN: Don't own that show either.)  
Quatre looked at Heero curiously. "Dude, you watch that show?"  
Heero blushed prefusely realizing what he had just reviled. "I like the theme song." He told his friend sratching his head nervously. "Besides that Joey chick is really hot."  
"She is pretty hot." Quatre agreed putting the cig to his lips once again.  
"Man, I really wish you would put that thing out." Heero told him. "Besides their bad for you." Heero expected Quatre to just roll his eyes like he always did when Heero scolded him but instead a wide mischievous grin crossed the blond's face.   
"What?" Heero asked Quatre knowing he was up to something.  
"I know what you need!" Quatre told him pushing the cigarette towards Heero.   
"Come on man, you know I'm trying to quit! Why do you have to make this harder for me?" Heero told him pushing the cigarette away from himself.  
"Oh, come on you know you want it." Quatre teased Heero and contiued to push the cigarette towards his roomate.   
"I..." Heero looked at the cig longingly. "No... I... shouldn't." he told Quatre again pushing the cig away from himself.  
"Well...It's your loss." Quatre told him and continued to finish his cigarette.  
"Hey, where's Wufei and Trowa?" Heero asked changing the subject. "Don't they know the party is supposed to start in less then an hour?  
"Wufei went out to pick up some chicks and Trowa's upstairs making out with Catherine."  
"Do those two ever quit?" Heero said frowning.  
"Only to eat and sleep?"   
Heero shook his head "Kind of ironic don't you think. Aren't they supposed to be brother and sister on the show."  
"Technically, no they didn't say on the show whether or not they where actually brother and sister. It was only in the manga did they indicate it." Quatre pointed out.   
"Oh." Heero answered. "Sorry, I've never read the Manga."  
"That's cause your too busy watching Dawson's Creek."  
"Shut up." Heero said defincively.  
Quatre just laughed. "So who's coming to our little reunion gathering.  
"Everyone from the show as far as I know."  
"You mean you invited Relena."  
"Well I didn't intend to but she was over at Dorthey's house when I called and she kind of invited herself.  
"Great. This shall be fun." Quatre said sarcasticly.   
"Just be nice and try to get along with her."  
"As long as she doesn't start anything with me I won't say a word to her." Quatre told him. "Hey do you smell something burning?" He asked Heero.  
"OH NO! My chicken casserole is burning!" Heero quickly ran back towards the direction of the kitchen.  
Quatre laughed 'guess we'll be eating take out again tonight.' He thought happily to himself.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen,  
  
"I failed. My casserole is ruined." Heero whined as he looked down at the burnt dinner. "I try so hard to make a decent meal and it never turns out the way it's supposed to."  
Suddenly, he heard doorbell rang.  
'Damn the guests are already arriving.' He thought.  
He looked at the phone and knew instantly what he had to do. Quatre kept the number on speed dial so after hitting the right buttons he waited patiently for someone to pick up."  
"Hello, Trey Yen." he heard a male voice on the other end of the line.  
"Yes I'd like to make an order, and I need it to be delivered in ten minutes.  
"What's the name?" The man asked.  
"Heero Yuy."   
"The Heero Yuy. Like, the guy from that TV show." The man sounded surprised but Heero wasn't. He was used to this. Many people from the area were big fans of Gundam Wing so he was used to people recognizing his name.  
"Yeah, It's me."  
"Oh my gosh. I can't believe I'm actually talking to you. Hold on a sec." He heard the guy move the phone away but could still hear him talking. "Hey guys listen up guess who is on the phone? Heero Yuy." The man paused then said "Yeah, the guy from that show Gundam Wing." Heero heard the man pause again. Then said "Okay, let me ask."  
"Hey, Heero do you mind saying that thing you always say on the show."   
"Fine." Heero said rolling his eyes.  
"Hold on let me put on the speakerphone. Okay, Now."  
"Mission Accomplished." He said in a serious tone.   
He heard cheers in the background on the other line.  
"Dude, thanks a lot. Anyway, What can I get you today?" The man asked.  
"I'll take the special give me enough to feed at least 14 people and if it's possible I need it here in ten minutes. Oh and I need it to be delivered through the back of the house. There's a door that opens into the kitchen.  
"You got it, dude. Thanks for calling."  
"You're welcome." he said politely before hanging up.  
  
  
The Guests  
  
  
  
Quatre heard the doorbell ring. 'That must be them' he thought to himself. He casually walked to the window and look out at the street. The black car was still there in the same spot as it always was.   
"Damn Papparazzi. I wish those idiot reporters would just leave us alone.' He thought.  
"Coming." Quatre said putting out the rest of his cig and putting on his best fake smile that he used many times on the show.  
He opened the door and smiled sweetly at the two girls that stood before him. "Relena, Dorothy, I'm so glad that you both could make it to dinner tonight." Knowing they had to play along they smiled back at him just as nicely.  
"Thank you so much for inviting us." Relena told him giving him a hug.  
"Yes, we are really looking forward to this wonderful feast tonight." Dorothy told him also giving him a hug.   
Quatre led the two inside and closed the door behind him.   
Suddenly, Relena grabbed Quatre by the shirt and slammed him against the door.  
"WHERE'S DUO?" She yelled in his ear. Quatre flinched but refused to show any fear.  
"In the living room where else would he be." Quatre said sarcastically.  
Relena shoved him against the door once more before finally letting him go and headed towards the living room.   
Quatre muttered a curse under his breath and stared angrily after her.   
"You okay?" Dorothy asked with concern.   
"Yeah. That little witch doesn't scare me!" He said boldly "I don't know why she bothers with Duo. He just sits there and ignores her."  
"He's still hung up on Hilde, huh." Dorothy said.   
"Yeah. Want anything to drink!  
"I'll take a beer." Dorthey said.  
"Since when did you start drinking?"  
"Since Relena starting hanging out at my house 24-7. I swear the girl is pathic."  
Quatre smiled "Come on. I got something you might like." He told her indicating that she was to follow him.   
  
  
Meanwhile in the living room,  
  
Relena walked into the room and stared at Duo dreamily.  
"Oh there you are sweetie. I've been looking all over for you." Relena said in her best fake nice voice.  
No answer.   
Relena shrugged and sat next to him on the couch.   
"So what have you been up to lately."  
Still no answer.  
"I know your probably wondering what's been up with me lately. If you haven't already heard I got a modeling gig for some French designer. I don't remember his name but he's suppost to be very famous. I also got an interview for a new anime series." she bragged on and on.  
  
  
Meanwhile outside the front door step,  
  
"And this my fine ladies is my very own palace of luv!" Wufei said as he stretched his arms around the two blonde-haired girls he was with. He wore dark sunglasses over his eyes and a white fur coat over a black shirt and black slacks. Two rather large 14-caret gold rings appeared on each hand along with a matching gold ring that hung from his right ear.  
"Wow, Wuffie it's soooo big." One blond squealed.  
"The bigger the better I say." Wufei told her.  
Wufei let go of one of the girls opened the door. "This way ladies!" Wufei said guiding the girls into the house.  
"Wuffie shouldn't your Butler have answered the door for you." The other blond said tracing a finger along his chest.  
Wufei smiled with pleasure. 'Oh, yeah this is the life.' he told himself.  
"It's his day off." He told the girls. It wasn't exactly a lie nor was it any closer to the truth. Wufei knew the butler had quit two a weeks ago, for reasons he still to this day can't be sure of, but he wasn't about to tell the girls that. Besides it would ruin the image he had made for himself.  
The two girls looked around amazed at the sight before them.  
"It's even better from the inside." One of them said.  
"Yeah, and prettier too." The other one said.  
Wufei smiled 'Oh yeah, I'm getting some tonight." He thought to himself happily.  
"Wufei, you didn't tell me you were bringing company over tonight." Heero said putting his hands over his hips.   
"Sorry, but how was I to know I would bring home two beautiful goddesses!" Wufei told him. "If your nice I'll might let you borrow one of them."   
The girls giggled and looked Heero up and down.  
"He's cute." One girl said.  
"He's just as cute as Wuffie." The other girl said.  
Heero blushed and saw Wufei wink at him.   
"Heero, meet Vicky and Veronica." Then he added with much enthusiasm "They're twins!" Wufei squealed. "So when is dinner going to be ready I'm starved."  
"Dinner will be ready in about..." Heero paused to look at his watch "seven minutes so I'm going to go set the table." Heero told them and walked towards the dining room.  
"We'll be waiting, won't we girls." Wufei said once again pulling the girls closer to him.  
The girls just giggled and both gave Wufei a peck on his cheek.   
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"Wufei can you please get that. I'm kind of busy." Heero yelled from the dining room.  
"Fine" Wufei grumbled than smiled at the two blonds. "Excuse me, Ladies."   
They just shook their heads and smiled.  
Wufei opened the door and suddenly moved backward in fear of the site before him.  
Sally Po stared back at him a misvchious smile crossed her face. "Hello ...Darling."  
"Sa... Sa... Sally. What are you doing here?" Wufei asked still backing away from the door.  
Sally pushed her into the house slaming the door behind her and followed Wufei as he tried to back away from her."Didn't Heero tell you. I was invited of course."  
"Um Heero... Can you come in here a minete?" Wufei said as he backed into a wall.  
  
Heero on the other hand was now in the kitchen paying the delivery boy from Trey Yen.  
"I'm a little busy right now. What ever it is it can wait." He yelled back to him. He tipped the delivery boy.   
  
"Help! She's going to kill me." Wufei cried out helplessly as Sally stratled his hands against the wall.  
"Don't be silly... Darling!" Sally said holding his wrists tighter. "I would never want to hurt you."  
"Hey, Wufei who's the bimbo!" Vicky said.  
Sally turned around furiously and let go of Wufei. "Who are you calling bimbo, You tramp!"  
"Hey, don't call my sister a tramp, You hussy!" Veroica said daringly.  
"That's it nobody calls me names gets away with it" Sally said bringing up her fists.  
"Bring it on, bitch." Vicky told her grabing Sally's hair and pushing her to the ground.  
Sally pulled at some of Vicky's hair and ripped it from her head.  
"Ouch, that hurt." Vicky said.  
"Now your going to get it." Verionica screached angily. "Nobody hurts my sister." She kicked Sally and Sally pulled her into the fight .  
Wufei watched the catfight with pleasure secretly wishing he had a video camra so he could relive this moment whenever he wanted.   
Suddenly Heero came in and noticed the startling secne before him.  
"What the Hell is going on here." He said not taking his eyes off the catfight.  
"Three of them at one time... Can you imagine it, Heero." Wufei said dreamly   
"My god they're like animals going at it." Heero said.   
"Shh... lets just enjoy it while it lasts." Wufei told him.  
Suddenly Quatre and Dorthey walked into the room. They watched silently at the three girls fighting eachother on the floor. They looked at eachother and burst out laughing.  
Heero looked towards them curiously. "What have you two been up, to?" He asked.  
"Nothing... Heero." Quatre said innocently "Right Dorthey? He asked holding back a giggle.  
"Right. Quatre." She said trying hard not to laugh.   
"Ah man. Are you two stoned?" Heero asked. Quatre looked at Dorthey and they both started burst out laughing again.  
"Quatre, I told you no getting stoned until after dinner." Heero scolded him.  
"Yes. Daddy." Quatre said with a giggle.  
Suddenly the door bell rang  
Heero just shook his head and went to answer the door.  
"Hi Une." Heero said as he looked at the brown haired woman in front of him. "I thought Treize was coming with you."  
"That drunk's coming." She said wearily. "He's still trying to park the car." She said walking into the house.  
Heero peered out of the doorway and his eyes fell on the old beat up car riding around on the front lawn.   
"Oh My God. My garden, he's parking on my garden!" Heero cried holding his hands to his head in fustration.  
"Treize, dear they have a driveway, you know." Une said 'God he's an idiot I would dump him if he wasn't so good in bed.' She thought to herself. She started shifting through her purse looking for a cigaratte. 'Damn I forgot I smoked the last one in the car.'   
"Heero, do you have a cigarette?" She asked but no answer came from the boy as he watched Treize back off the lawn onto the street and run stait into the black car that was parked on the other side of the street.   
"Oh dear. That would be the fifth one this month." Une said shaking her head sadly.  
"Oh Man. He just hit the papparzzi." Quatre said coming up behind her after hearing the crash. "That is the coolest!"  
Une gave him a strange look and glanced back to the secne on the street. "I knew I shouldn't have let the idiot drive. He's has at least three beer's already." She muttered as she watched Treize pull up into the driveway. He stopped just short of the closed garage.  
"Are you insane?" One papparaizzzi guy yelled from his open window as he tried to open his now dented door.  
"No he's just a drunk." Une muttered to herself.  
"He shouldn't even have a freaking licence." Another papparazzi guy yelled getting out of the undamaged side of the car.  
"Got revoked a month ago." Une muttered again. 'god I need a cigarette.' She thought.  
She watched the secne fold out in front of her eyes. Both of the paparazzi stared at Treize angrily as he got out of the car. Trieze on the other hand looked as happy as a jay bird a beer in one hand and a... What? 'Oh no. That's not what I think it is? She thought with growing fear.   
Treize suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at the papparizzi men.  
"That guy is insane!" One of them yelled.  
"Hurry, lets get out of here!" the other yelled as he ran down the street.  
"Wait for me" The first one said as he crawled through the open window of the car and followed his partner.  
"Ha Ha. That'll teach you to take naked pictures of me and post them on the internet!"  
"Treize... dear put the gun away before somebody gets hurt." Une scolded him.  
"Ah honey your no fun." Treize said but put the gun back in the gun compartment.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Heero had run over to his now ruined garden to assess the damange was totally ablivious to what was happining only a few yards away. "My prize winning lilies. All that hard work and now..." Heero weeped "It's distroyed, a total devistation. Now I'll have to start over again."   
Quatre walked over to the sadden young man. "There, there Heero everything will be okay." Quatre said with unusual tenderness. "Hey, wanna smoke some, pot?" He asked in a strangely excited tone.  
Heero looked at the blond strangely. "How can you think about drugs at a time like this?" He asked.   
Quatre just shrugged   
"Nevermind." Heero groaned and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I better get dinner prepared." He sadly back towards the house.   
He walked passed Sally and the twins. He barely noticed that they had stopped fighting when they heard the crash much to Wufei's dismay. He headed back to the kitchen in silence.  
Wufei would have felt bad for the guy if the hadn't been mad that the catfight had ended. He looked the three ragged looking girls up and down and said. " Okay, you can continue where you left off." He told them rubbing his hands together.   
The three girls stared back at him angrily.   
Then Sally smiled michiveiously. "Let's get him girls."   
"Ahhhhh!" Wufei screamed as he ran away from the three angry girls. " Somebody help me." The girls followed him as he ran though the house.  
  
Meanwhile, Upstairs in Trowa's Room,  
  
Cathrine and Trowa were on the bed making out oblivious to what was going on thoughout the rest of the house.   
Suddenly, Cathrine broke the kiss.  
"What's wrong, baby? Why you stop?" Trowa asked.  
"Trowa, I think it's time we take the next step in our relationship." She told him softly.  
"Alright!" He said excitedly. "I've been waiting for you to say that." He told her as he began to unzip his pants.  
"No, not that you, pervert." She said crossing her arms in front of her.   
"What do you mean, Cathy?" Trowa said zipping up his pants.  
"I mean we need to express our feelings for eachother." She told him. "I Love You, Trowa."  
"Oh." Trowa said.  
"Is all you have to say is 'Oh'. I just told you I love you and that's how you express your feelings for me." Cathrine said angrily.  
"I... I mean that 'Oh' in a good way, baby."  
"Why you insencitive jerk." Cathrine said as she hit him had with a pillow. "I hate you, Trowa Barton." She said as she walked towards the door.  
"Cathy, don't leave... Trowa started but she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "Damn." said as he slammed his fist into the bed.  
  
Meanwhile at the front doorstep,  
  
Zechs rang the doorbell for the third time. Than he looked back at Noin who was holding a small child on her right hip. "I don't think anyone's here can we go home now?"  
"Noncience, there's cars in the driveway. They maybe in the back that's all." Noin told him.  
"I don't see why you dragged me to this stupid thing. I didn't even want to come anyway."  
"Can't you do this one thing for me, please." Noin told him.  
"Mommy, Mommy? Can we go play?" Noin looked down at her other four children and sighed tiredly. "Yes Danny, but watch your brother and sisters and make sure they stay out of the street.  
"Okay Mommy." Little Danny said. "Come on lets play tag." He told his younger siblings.  
"I don't know see why you bother telling them to stay out of the street they're just going to do it anyway." Zechs told her.  
"Well at least I try to be a parent, which is more than what I can say for you."  
"Hey, I help out too."  
"Oh please, all you do is sit on your ass in front of the tv drinking beer or play cards with your drinking buddies. Now tell me Zechs if that's what you call helping out than what the hell have I been doing all these years!" Noin yelled.   
Suddenly the young child she held started to cry. "Now look what you'd done." Noin said as she rubbed the child's back comfortingly.  
  
Heero walked to the door minis the pink ruffled apron and opened it. He smiled poliely at a very annoyed looking Zechs and a very angry looking Noin. He noticed that she was holding a crying child on her.   
"Took you long enough to anwser the damn door." Zechs told him pushing his way through the door.  
"I'm sorry I was in the kitchen." Heero told them.  
"Told you, Zechs. Don't worry, about him Heero. He's just in a bad mood." Noin said as she walked into the house.   
"I'm glad you both could make it." Heero told her. "And I see you brought the children. He said looking behind her at the children who where playing on his front lawn. "How nice. Are they going to be okay out there."  
"Oh they'll be fine." She said following his gaze. "Damn it, Jonny, Casey get your asses out of the street right this instant! You here me!" She yelled at them.  
Heero rolled his eyes. 'It's going to be a long night' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room,  
  
Zechs stormed into the room. He looked at Quatre who was standing by Treize at the punch table. "Where's the beer." He yelled.  
Quatre pointed to the door that lead into the kitchen.   
Zechs grunted and stomped his way into the kichen.  
"Gez what's, his problem?" Quatre asked.  
"Lover's quarell." Trezie observed taking out a small silver cantien. "Hey, cover me man."  
Quatre looked though out the room. Dorthey and Une were talking to eack other and payed no attention to the two men standing by the punch table.  
"Okay, your clear." He told Treize. He watched the slightly older man pour some clear liquer into the punch.  
Une looked up to see what the two where up to. "God they act like such children." She muttered shaking her head and smoked the cigeratte Quatre had given her longingly.  
Dorthey just giggled and downed the glass of wine that Une had poured for her.  
"Ya know. tis is rely good. Can I hab some more." Dorthey asked her.  
"You know, Dorthey I think you've had enough!" Une said looking at her strangely.   
  
Meanwhile back in the living room,  
  
Duo was still staring mindlessly at the tv.  
Relena suddenly moved so close to him she was pratically in Duo's lap.  
Duo moved to the end of the couch not taking his eyes off the tv.  
She moved closer to him not taking the hint.  
Duo groned and rolled his eyes.   
"Can't I get any peace around here." Duo yelled standing up suddenly looking at Relena angrily "Can't you people just leave me alone in my misery. Is that too much to ask?"  
"Oh, Duo. Your so sexy when your angry." She groaned staring longingly at him.  
"That's it. I'm going upstairs." He walked up to the VCR and took out his gundam wing video. He made it all the way to the parlor when suddenly Relena grabbed him by the arm and clung to him as if she were a leech.  
"Don't go, Duo" Relena said squeezing his arm tightly.  
"Get off of me, you phsyco?" Duo yelled trying to release himself from her strong grip.  
"But, I love you, Duo." Relena said as she held his arm tighter.  
Suddenly he looked up to see Hilde standing in front of him a shocked expression apon her face.   
"Hilde?" Duo smiled as her looked back at her. Then his face fell as he saw the camrea guy coming up behind her.  
"Well I'm glad you found a replacement for me so quickly. And to think I was worried about you for nothing." She said folding her arms in front of herself.  
"Hilde, it's not what you think." Duo told her. I'm not with Relena."  
"Well it sure looks like your with her. I know you could of done better, Duo."  
"Excuse me! I'm standing right here." Relena said defincively letting go of Duo.  
"I know." Hilde challanged.   
"Bitch." Relena told her.  
"Whore."  
"Slut."  
"Your mother!"  
"That's it nobody talks trash about my mother unless it's me." Relena slapped Hilde on the cheek.  
Hilde stared hard at Relena and Relena stared hard back at Hilde.  
Suddenly Hilde ran towards Relena and pushed her down by her waist. The two rolled around on the ground punching and pretty much beating the hell out of each other.  
Duo and the Camrea guy exchanged glances.   
"You know what this reminds me of?" Duo said.  
"The Jerry Springer Show?" The camera guy said.  
"Exaclly."  
"You know I did some of the camera work for that show."  
"No Kidding. Hey that was some great work."  
"Thanks." The camrea guy told him.   
"Want a beer or something?" Duo asked him.  
"Sure."  
The two men walked away from the still fighting girls and headed towards the kitchen.  
Suddenly, Heero walked into the room and see's the two girls fighting on the floor. Noin soon entered the room behind him.  
"Oh man." He groaned "Not again."   
"You mean this has happened before." Noin said as she stared at the speactical before her.  
Suddenly, Wufei ran in to the room and stopped just short of the fighting women.  
"Oh My god this is too good to be true. Twice in one day. I've died and gone to heaven."  
"Well your not dead, yet. Sally said coming up behind him.   
"Ahhhh. Wufei screamed and ran away from Sally.   
"You can run Darling, but you can't hide." Sally said as she chased after him. The twins also in hot presuit behind her.  
Meanwhile, Heero was trying unsecessfully to get a very strong Relena off of a very pissed off Hilde.  
"Come on break it up you two. No more fighting until after dinner!" Heero cried out as he struggled with Relena.   
  
  
Dinner Time  
  
  
Heero sat down at the end of the table and waited for everyone to be seated. He looked around the table where the guests were seating themselves in silence. For once the house was quiet except for a few giggles coming from Dorthey and Quatre.   
Heero gazed at the now disgrunteled looking Relena who he had finally managed to drag off the smaller girl. She glared hard at Hilde who sat at the table across from her. Hilde on the other hand just gave her a challanging smile and Heero knew she was up to something but tried to ignore it and enjoy his meal.   
Duo on the other hand moved his gaze back and forth from Relena who was seated next to him and Hilde, fearfully waiting for one of them to blow up at the other. But still the two remained meek.   
The camrea guy looked slightly uncomfortable from his postion in between Hilde and a very seemingly upset Cathrine.  
Cathrine and Trowa both sat silently on opposite sides of the table, both refusing to look at eachother.  
A very stubbon Zechs and a very annoyed looking Noin were also refusing to speak eachother. They took a quick glance at eachother, grunted and went back to eating their meals.  
Their kids were having a food fight at a smaller table in the parlor that was opened up to the dinning room. The smallest child who was old enough to feed herself sat in her high chair and watched her older sibling through food across the room.  
'Great.' Heero thought with annoyance 'I just had that room redecorated.'  
The twins and Sally seemed to come to an understanding of somekind and where sitting next to eachother as if they had all been friends for years.   
'That's good.' Heero thought to himself. 'At least that fire is out.' Then Heero noticed someone was missing.  
"Sally?" He asked gazing at the very satified looking girl. "Um... Where's Wufei?" He said.  
Sally smiled sweetly at Heero. "He's just a little tied up at the moment." She told him innocently.  
  
Meanwhile in the locked downstairs bathroom,  
  
"Mum...mody...melp...me..." Wufei tried to scream through the thick silver duct tape that the girls had placed over his mouth.  
He struggled with his bonds that held him to the closed toilet seat.  
'Oh god I'm gonna piss on myself.' He hopelessly  
  
Back at the dinner table.  
  
Heero looked at Sally wearily then went back to his meal.   
Suddenly, Treize stood up from his chair and waved his glass around drunkenly. "I'd ike to suppose a tust!" He announced breaking the silence.  
"Treize? What are you doing?" Une asked curiously  
"Toooo Wve!" Treize contiuned ignoring her.  
"I think you mean, 'To Love', dear." Une told him embarressed at the display her drunk lover was making. 'Please, sit down your making a mockery of yourself.' She thought.  
"Well, Trowa wouldn't know love if it hit him on the ass!" Cathrine yelled standing up from her seat.  
"That's not, true." Trowa said defincively, also standing up.  
"Well I know my Duo, loves me!" Relena said still glaring at Hilde.  
"I am not, 'Your Duo'!" Duo said looking at Relena. Than looking at Hilde. "I am not her, Duo."  
"God your so pathic, Relena. I don't why you insist on sleeping with guys that don't want you."  
"Hey!" Duo said getting up from his seat. "I did not sleep with her!"  
"You didn't?" Hilde asked hopefully.  
"No, I was too broken up, because you dumped me. I couldn't bare the thought of sleeping with someone else so soon. I love you, Hilde!" Duo said.  
"You do. Why didn't you tell me." Hilde asked him.  
"Because, I didn't realize it until I had lost you."  
"Oh Duo, I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt the same way. I love you too, Duo." She announced as she gazed lovingly at him from across the table. The camera guy just sat in his seat not having anything to say.  
"Well isn't that just fucking , peachy." Relena said crossing her arms in front of her. Everyone gave her a odd look. Then Quatre suddenly burst out laughing.  
Relena looked at him furiiously. "Shut up, butthole!"  
"Oh, I'm real scared now!" Quatre told her daringly.  
"Don't sass, me! Geek."  
"I know you are, but what am I." Quatre continued to antagonize the already irritated girl.  
  
Meanwhile Zech and Noin were having there own argument at the other end of the table.  
"Did you see what your kid just did." Zechs said watching the kids throw their food at eachother.  
"Why are they only my children when they get into trouble. Can't you take resposabilty for them once in a while, Zechs."  
Zechs looked at her and grunted  
  
Heero watched impaciently at his once quiet, now disturbed guests. When he noticed Cathrine and Trowa start to get into it with each other he knew that was all he could take. He stood up from his seat so suddenly that his chair fell backwards to the floor.  
"THAT IS ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He yelled so hard the crystal chandelier that was attached to the ceiling shook.  
Once again the room was silent All the guests that had stood up suddenly seated themselves back in their chairs. Even the kids were quiet and had stopped throwing their food and stared frightenly at Heero.  
"Thank you." Heero said in a unusual calmness considering the circumstances. "I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you all for coming to this fine dinner party that I have prepared. And thank you all soooo much for ruining it." Heero added in a little louder tone.   
Everyone watched as he suddenly walked out the room and stormed off towards the living room.   
The drunken Treize suddenly drifted off to sleep onto Une's not so inviting shoulder. She shrugged him off and his head fell into his plate of food.   
Dorthey was having problems of her own. With both the pot and the overcompensation of alcohol she had drunk through out the day, she began to feel somewhat nausous. She suddenly covered her mouth with one hand, got up from her chair, and headed towards the downstairs bathroom.  
  
About the same time Wufei, who had somehow managed to break his bonds and finally did his thing, was just unlocked the door when Dorthey came rushing in. Dorthey kneeled down at the jon and began pukeing her guts out not realizing that Wufei was still in the room.  
"Um... Are you okay?" Wufei asked her when she was finished.   
Dorthey leaned her body up against the wall. "Huh." she asked trying to keep still so the room would stop spinning.   
"Here." Wufei said handing her some toilet paper so she could wipe her mouth off.  
"Thanks." she told him tiredly. She stuggled to get up off the floor using the toilet for support. Wufei went over to her and helped her stand up.   
"Maybe you should go lie down or something." He told her.  
"I'm fine." She told him then she suddenly grabbed her head and collasped in his arms.  
"Come on." He said picking up her semiconcious form. "You can sleep in my room."   
  
Wufei carried her upstairs to his room and placed her gently on the bedand layed his fur coat around her. He was about to leave when he heard her call him.   
"Wufei?" Dorthey asked tiredly.  
"Yes Dorthey?" He was sort of suprise that she had recodnized him even through her drunken state of mind.  
"Please, don't go. Stay with me untill I fall asleep."  
"Okay Dorthey." He said walking back into the room.  
  
  
The Calm after the Storm  
  
  
Heero sat motionless on the couch, covering his face with his hands.  
"Do you want some, punch?"  
Heero looked up to see both Vicky and Verinoca gazing back at him. Vicky handed him a cup of punch which he accepted gratefully.  
"Thank you." He told her. "I'm sorry the party was so lame." He said as he looked down at his feet.  
"But, we had fun. Right, Veronica." Vicky said sitting down next to him on the couch.  
"I had a blast." Her sister said taking a seat next to Heero.  
"Your just saying that cause you wanna make me feel better." Heero said taking a sip of the punch.  
"No were just saying that cause we want to get into your pants." Veronica told him. Vicky nodded mindlessly.  
Heero spit out some of his punch when he realized they were serious.  
  
Back in the dinning room,  
  
All the guests had scattered around after dinner. Hilde and Duo had gone off someplace to talk.   
Noin went to tend to her children while, Zechs was in the kitchen drinking beer with Trowa and the camera guy.   
Une had layed the unconcious Treize on the dinning room floor and went to have a smoke in the backyard.   
Cathrine and Sally went out front to talk. Mainly about Trowa cause that all Cathrine could talk about much to Sally's dismay.  
Quatre was standing by the punch table on his third cup of spiked punch when Relena walked in.  
"Have you seen, Duo?" She asked him hastily.  
"I dunno." Quatre shrugged.  
"Well your no help!" She told him helping herself to some punch.  
After a few minetes of silence between the two. "Relena. Why do we fight so much." Quatre suprisingly asked her.  
"I dunno. Maybe it's cause were so different, I guess." Relena sighed taking a sip of punch. She made a funny face and spit it out. "Yuck, What's in this stuff anyway."  
"Volka, I think." Quatre told her. "You know after a few cups you won't even notice the difference."  
She looked at Quatre oddly but took another sip of punch and tried to ignore the sour aftertaste.  
  
In the kitchen,   
  
"Man love stinks!" Zechs said taking a sip of beer.  
"What do women want anyway?" Trowa said setting down his beer on the counter.  
Suddenly, the camera guy spoke up.  
"They want to feel protected in the arms of their lover. They want to be loved in a way that no man has ever loved them before. When they fall in love they want to be reasured that their partner loves them back. Some women can be hard as steel on the outside but fragile as glass on the inside. When that glass has shattered they fall apart and it is sometimes hard to put back the peices. Then they maybe lost forever." The camera guy said gazing down at his half drunken beer. He looked up to see the other men staring blankly at him.  
"Ah man, that was so deep!" Zechs said seeming moved.  
"I know. It like totally went to my soul." Trowa said wiping a tear from his eye.  
"I gotta go talk to Noin." Zechs said throwing the rest of his beer in the trash and walked out the kitchen.  
"I gotta go talk to Cathy." Trowa said as he followed Zechs out the door.  
The camera guy just sat there wondering if wether or not he's had too much to drink or if he really is a poet deep down inside.  
He looked out the window to see a lonely young women standing there smoking a cigarette. He decided to join her in her loneliness.  
  
Une was standing outside enjoying the peace and quiet. The sky had darkened due to the late hour of the evening. She put the cigarette out and vowed to never smoke again. 'Well at least not for another hour or so.' She thought.  
She heard the back door open then close again. She figured it was Trieze wanting her to take him home, but instead it was someone she'd never expected.  
"Hi." The camera guy said as he stopped along side her.  
"Hi, yourself." She said passively. "So what are doing out here?" She asked not looking at him.  
"I just saw a beautiful but sad looking women, and thought...  
"That I would make a nice lay is that it." Une interruppted.  
"That you could use some company." He said innocently.  
"Oh." She said "I'm sorry, I guess, I misjudged your intentions." She looked up at him.  
"Don't worry about it." He told her unoffended. "Wanna go for a walk or something and talk."  
She thought a little guilty about leaving Treize but all that changed when she looked at the young man's handsome face looking back at her. "Sure." She told him "I'd like that."  
  
Zechs and Trowa found Noin and Cathrine outside talking to Sally. The kids were running around the yard.   
"Noin can I talk to you for a minete." Zechs asked as he took her hand and rubbed it lovingly.  
"Um... I guess." She said shocked that her husband was making such a loving gesture. "Sally, Cathrine can you watch the kids for a few minetes."   
"Sure." They both said at the sametime. Then Zechs and Noin went inside.  
"Actually, I need to talk you too, Cathrine. If that's alright." Trowa asked.  
"Um..." Cathrine said looking at Sally.  
"Go ahead!" Sally told them. "I can watch them."  
Trowa led Cathrine into the house and closed the door behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room,  
  
Heero looked at Vicky than at Veronica and smiled. "Just one question before we do this."  
"Yes?" They both asked at the same time.   
"Was it the muscle shirt that first attracted me to you or was it the tight spandex shorts? He asked putting his arms around both of the girls.  
The girls looked at the one another and smiled. "Spandex." The girls said at the same time.  
"Yeah, I kind of thought that was it." Heero said. "This way girls." He led the girls towards the stairs.  
He slowed his pace a little as he walked by the dinning room and noticed Quatre and Relena laughing together as if they had been friends for years. This was somthing he had never expected to witness. He still walked on the twins not far behind.   
When they reached the top of the stairs he noticed Trowa and Cathrine making out outside Trowa's room. 'I see they made up.' He thought grinning to himself. Not wanting to disturb them he walked past quietly and opened the door to his room. "Ladies first." He said letting the twins into his room before entering himself.  
  
  
  
  
The Morning After  
  
Quatre opened his eyes slowly and put a hand to his aching head. When the room stopped spinning he realized that he was in his bedroom.  
"God, I got totally wasted." He sat up, streched his arms wide. He suddenly noticed that something was different. He was completely naked and than he looked down at the blond girl that was laying next to him.  
He watched too shocked to speak as the girl's eyes fluttered and and than opened. She looked at him and sat up suddenly. "Oh My God." She said sitting up and covered up her naked form. "Quatre?"  
"Re-lena?" He managing to speak.  
"What the hell happened last night!" Relena asked.  
"All I remember is drinking the punch." Quatre said.  
"Do you think we did what I think we did." Relena said getting up from the bed and covered herself with the comforter.  
"Well were both naked so I assume so." He told her grabbing his boxers from the side of the bed and putting them on under the sheets that covered him.  
"Oh my god." she said   
"Um, you said that already." The now covered Quatre said as he got out of the bed.  
"I can't believe I did this! I mean me and you!" Relena cried out .  
"Hey, now!" Quatre said defincively "I wasn't that bad was I?"  
"Actually, I do recall you being pretty good, but that's not the point!" She said gathering up her clothes that were scattered around the room. She stopped in front of him and said "Were supposed to hate eachother. This is all wrong."  
"I know." Quatre agreed putting on his t-shirt. "Were totally wrong for eachother."  
"Right, and we should pretend that this never happened, agreed?" Relena asked gazing at him.   
"Agreed!" Quatre told her gazing back at her.  
After a long uncomformable silence Quatre spoke up. "Can we have sex again and pretend that never happened?"  
"You know, I'm actually fine with that!" She said dropping the clothes she had gathered to the floor. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
  
Duo woke up and rolled over from his side on the bed and wrapped his arm around the woman lying next to him. Hilde snuggled into his chest and smiled at him.   
"I'm glad, you told me you loved me, Duo." Hilde told him.  
"Me too." Duo said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Hey, Hilde?" Duo asked looking down at her  
"Yeah, Duo?" She said.  
"I have something I want to ask you."  
"Anything, Duo." Hilde looked at him and smiled. 'Finailly he's going to pop   
the question.' She thought happilly.  
"Well it's kind of hard to ask this." He said nervously.  
"Duo just ask. Don't be afraid."   
"Wanna go downstairs and watch Endless Waltz?  
"What?" She said giving him a peculiar look.  
  
  
Heero pulled the covers from over his head and smiled with pleasure. The two girls snuggled against both sides of him. He wrapped an arm around each of the girls.  
"Ah, yeah this is the life." He said happily. "There's only one thing missing."  
The girls looked at him curiously.  
Heero grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv. He was glad he had managed to tape his favorite show.  
"Oh my gosh. It's Dawson's Creek!" Vicky squealed  
"This is our favorite show." Veronica told him not taking her eyes off the tube.  
"Shh... girls, it's coming on!" Heero said putting a finger to his lips. He listened to the favorite theme song.  
  
Open up your morning light and say a little prayer for right  
You know that if we are to stay alive and see the peace in every eye...  
I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over I wanna to know by now what will it be.  
I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over will it be yes our will it be sorry...  
  
(An: Sorry, I just had to do it.)  
  
Wufei woke up to the loud music coming from somewhere in the house. He looked down at the sleeping girl who was using his chest as a pillow. They both lay on top of the bed both fully clothed.  
'I must have fallen asleep.' He thought as he remembered bringing Dorthey up to his room and layed down with her until she fell asleep.  
Dorthey stirred awake an gazed up at Wufei.   
"Feeling better." He asked her.  
"I would if the room would stop spinning." She said putting a hand to her head.   
"You stayed with me all night didn't you? That was nice of you." She stated as she slowly eased off of him so that he could get up.  
"Just don't go around tell people about this. It might ruin my rep, okay. Wufei said getting off the bed. "You can sleep in here as long as you want." He said as he walked to the door.   
"Wufei?" Dorthey asked.  
"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.  
"Thank you." Dorthey said as layed her head down on one of the pillows.   
"Get some sleep, okay." He gave her a small smile, before he walked out the door and closed it gently behind him.   
  
As Wufei walked down the hall to go downstairs he noted that the music was coming from Heero's room. He wondered what the hell Heero could be doing up at this hour.   
He gave a little knock at his door but he heard no answer. He opened the door slightly and closed it suddenly. He was shocked and apalled by what he had just witnessed. He could vivedly picture Heero laying on the bed, cigarette in mouth, and the twins were snuggled up next to him. 'My twins.' he thought to himself. He could swear to himself that those were his sunglasses Heero was wearing over his eyes.  
He continued down the hall trying to shake the horrifying image from his mind. He noticed Trowa and Cathrine coming out of Trowa's room. Trowa was in his boxers and Cathrine was wearing nothing except for one of Trowa's long sleeve t-shirt. They began making out in the hall oblivious to anyone around them.  
'Damn, did everyone get play, but me last night?' He wondered to himself. 'Life is so unfair.' He trugged down the stairs in dispair.  
  
Zechs and Noin had spent the night in the guest room of the house. Zechs hugged Noin and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She instantly woke up and looked into his light blue eyes.  
"I love you, Zechs." Noin told him pulling up the covers around herself.  
"I love you, too Noin.." Zechs wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the fourhead.  
"Let's not ever fight, again." Noin said nugging herself against him lovingly.  
"Okay, Noin." He said.  
"Um... Zechs? There's kind of something I've been meaning to tell you." Noin said nervously.  
"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. You know that." Zechs told her.  
"Well, okay." She paused thinking of the best way to break the news. She figured it would be best to tell him out right and be ready to cover her ears when he starts screaming his head off.  
"Zechs, I'm pregant." She said waiting for him to react, but the reaction time had come slower than she had imagined.  
"That's nice, sweety." Zechs said then after a few seconds the realization came to him. "YOUR WHAT!. How did this, I mean when did this, I mean how long ago... " Zechs suddenly paused looking at Noin. His eyes grew suddenly wide. "Um... Noin where are the kids?"  
"Oh their fine. I left them with, Sally." She told him  
  
Wufei walked into the living room and noted Sally sleeping on the couch, mouth wide open drool hung from one side. He desided waking her not being ready for another run around like the day before.  
He walked into the dinning room and choked back a laugh. He noticed that some kids had gotten into Sally's purse. Makeup and various other idems were scattered around the room. The kids who he had assumed to be Zech's and Noin's were huddled around the large hulking form of the still unconcious Treize. Treize or what he thought to be was Treize was begining to look like a drag queen gone wrong. The kids contiued to plaster his face with lipstick and eye makeup. Wufei laughed and walked into the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
  
Une and the camera guy stood out on the door step of the house and smiled at one another. They had walked to a bar and talked all night. Une had to admit she accually had a great time with someone other than Treize. This guy was so kind and loving not at all like the drunk and demanding Treize. As she looked into his gentle green eyes she knew that this man was so different from the other guys.   
"Thank you, for a nice night." She told him.  
"Can I call you sometime, next week." The camera guy asked.  
"I think it would be best that I call you. I'm not too sure where I'll be next week"  
"Your leaving him, aren't you?"  
"Yes. I think it's time. I can't be responcible for him anymore."  
"Good for you. You deserve better."  
"I know." She said taking his hand and putting it to her face affectionately.   
He gently pushed her long hair from her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips.   
  
As Wufei was pouring himself some orange juice he looked up as the kitchen door opened. He was somewhat suprised to see who it was but his expression showed otherwise.  
"I thought you where going to sleep?" Wufei asked.   
"I tried, but I couldn't for some reason." Dorthey told him sitting down on one of the stools that was placed on the island in the middle of the floor.  
"Want some O.J.?" He asked her.  
"I'd like that." She told him smiling at him adoringly.  
As Wufei gazed back at the seemingly attractive blond that sat staring back at him his felt his heart flutter slightly. He started to feel weak in the knees. There's just somthing about this girl that was making him feel this way. Was it his imagination or was he really falling for Dorthey Catilonia. Wufei asked himself.  
  
  
Trowa looked at Cathrine lovingly. "Cathrine?" He said nervously.   
Cathrine gave him a small smile and asked. "Yes baby?"  
"Will you marry me?"   
  
To be continued...  
  
  
AN: Okay before you start throwing pies in my face or flames at my door I just like to say one thing. Uhh... well I don't have any excuse. I just thought it would be interesting to play with the charaters a little bit. Kind of a 'what if' type of fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think? I'm currently working on a sequel so this story isn't over yet. Until next time.  
  
Send comments to: Lazybug20@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
